


First date

by rip_to_shreds



Series: Dianakko Week 2017 [2]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-27 18:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12087306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rip_to_shreds/pseuds/rip_to_shreds
Summary: Diana and Akko go on what will be known in the future as their "first" date.





	First date

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 - First/Casual Date

It was during one of Luna Nova Academy's outings to the nearby town that Diana and Akko went on their first date.

Well.

They didn't know it was a date until it _became_ a date, but still, it was their first date.

Sucy and Lotte had separated from Akko, Sucy with the excuse of looking for more mushrooms in the surrounding area and Lotte with the excuse of checking out Night Fall merch.

Akko, while walking around the town for a little bit after the two left, ending up bumping into Diana, who had seemed to be studying some fancy-schmancy glassware through the store window.

“Diana!” Akko waves at Diana, running up to her and skidding to a stop.

Diana turns, eyes narrowed in suspicion. Her face morphs into one of surprise and then into a small smile when she sees it's Akko.

‘Ah! She must be suspicious of people she doesn't know!’ Akko thinks, categorizing the information in the back of her head.

She may not look like the person to do such a thing, but when it came to things she really cared about, Akko could easily consume information she cared about. That's how she knew that Sucy tended to do her experiments during the night and also use her as a test subject (she tries to leave this by leaving her mouth closed, but Akko always ended up drooling). And that's how she knew that Lotte usually waited until it was the weekend to read the new Night Fall book so that her spirits wouldn't disturb them with their light.

Akko ended up doing the same when she ended up becoming friends with Diana. Of course, it always surprised her when Akko saw a side to Diana that may have otherwise surprised her but still made her feel nostalgic. Maybe she had been picking up little things about Diana since the beginning. Who knew?

Akko recalled that Diana had never experienced things like fast food restaurants, ice cream trucks, and public playgrounds growing up as a kid. She guessed it might have something to do with the way it was raised, but Akko ignores thinking more about this in favor of blurting out, “Diana! You wanna go get ice cream!”

Diana's cheeks redden in confusion and embarrassment. “What?”

Before Diana can say anything else, Akko grabs her hand and drags her running to the ice cream cart sure to be somewhere nearby. Diana shrieks in surprise, causing Akko to laugh, and not before long, Diana is laughing as well.

By the time they reach the ice cream cart, Akko has come to the realization she has no money. She turns to Diana in a pout. “Diana! I have no money! How are we supposed to get ice cream now?”

Diana sighs, shuffling through her purse for money. It ends up being £50 that Diana hands to the person running the cart, the person looking shocked when Diana tells them to keep the change.

‘Generous too.’ Akko adds another one to the list.

Daintily handing the ice cream cone to Akko, Diana stares down at the cone in her hand before giving it a tentative taste. She seems to enjoy based on the look Akko sees in her eyes.

Akko smiles, grabbing Diana's hand once more before she can escape, and then ends up spending the entire day with her window-shopping.

In the future, when Akko points out that this was technically their first date, Diana will glare and say that she, “deserves a better excuse of a first date!” The glare doesn't work that effectively when Akko begins to laugh, and Diana sighs, simply happy to be _with_ Akko as they go to get ice cream like they had so many times before.

**Author's Note:**

> I was planning on posting this in the morning, but got distracted by BTS' comeback. So sorry about that. But anyway! Post any constructive criticism, questions, etc. in the comments. I hope you enjoyed this fic!


End file.
